A Not So Merry Christmas
by Brentinator
Summary: Well, Christmas isn't going well for a certain Duncan


**I have to admit, not my best work, but I really wanted to write a Good Luck Charlie story for Christmas this year.**

 **Merry Christmas guys!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Gabe's POV.

You know what it's like when everything seems to go wrong? Well, let's just say, I have been there. It started the last day of school before Christmas break when I woke up feeling fine.

"Hey guys. What's for breakfast?" I asked as Mom grumbled and PJ leaned towards me.

"Mom burnt the pancakes and is in a bad mood about it."

"I thought I had fixed the recipe and you guys would get pancakes from me instead of PJ!" Mom yelled as she shook her head while I poured my cereal.

"Easy mom. Besides, PJ does a good job at making pancakes." Teddy smiled as I made a "stop" motion with my hands, but it was too late.

"Well, I have to perfect the recipe before your grandma gets here. The last thing I need to hear is " These pancakes are awful and whatnot"!" She yelled as she grabbed her toast and sat down beside me and PJ as she said. "You guys need to come home right after school to help me with the decorations before she gets here. Also, Teddy, I want you to get Gabe on the way home. It's snowy, the roads are iced over and that is a good way for a short 12 year old to get hit."

"Mom!" I yelled in offense as she cleared her plate.

"My case still stands."

"Come on, Gabe." Teddy said as she slid her backpack on and walked out the door as I grabbed my shoe, putting it on. "Careful on the steps. They are slick."

I nodded as I went down the steps before heading to the middle school building.

Teddy's POV.

School ended late for me due to the snow, so I was practically running to get Gabe before he went off on his own as I stopped outside the school where they were locking up.

"I'm here for my brother, Gabe Duncan. Is he here?"

The principal shook his head as he explained they had let out early due to snow. I thanked him before running down the sidewalk, thinking. 'I've gotta find Gabe.' Then I saw a figure laying in the snow beside the road, and they looked injured. I ran over to see if I could help before I recognized the figure as I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Gabe!"

Amy's POV.

"Bob, I just heard the craziest thing."

"That your cooking is good?" He suggested as I hit his bicep before saying.

"No. Teddy's school let out late while Gabe's let out early cause of the snow, and they aren't home. It's been two hours and I'm worried about them."

"Relax. They probably just stopped at The Wentz's to get warmed up. I'm sure they are fine."

"You're right. I'm just stressed. I'm sure they are fine." I sighed in relief as my cell phone rang. "Teddy, where are you?" I demanded.

I then noticed she was sobbing.

"I-in a ambu-ambulance o-on t-the w-way t-to t-the hos-hospital."

"Teddy, are you alright? Why are you headed to the hospital?"

"I-I'm o-ok. Ga-Gabe is-isn't."

"Teddy, I told you to watch him!"

"I know, I know. His school let out early, mine let out late and he wasn't waiting for me, so I went to go find him when I found his body in the snow and he looked horrible!" She sobbed as I started to comfort her.

"Teddy, it's gonna be alright."

"You don't know that, mom!"

"Teddy, I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay calm and keep us updated. We'll be over there very soon."

"OK mom."

She then hung up as I looked at Bob.

"Hospital. NOW." I went into the living room and started dressing Charlie before calling PJ and explaining the situation, as he immediately got dressed.

"We'll call your mom on the way and explain that we can't pick her up from the airport." I told Bob as he nodded and we got in the car.

I turned on my phone as I got his mom's voicemail.

"Something happened to Gabe, so we can't pick you up from the airport. See you soon."

I hung up as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and went in to see Teddy, who hugged me immediately.

"How is he, sweetie?" I asked as I wiped her tears off her face.

"I-I do-don't kn-know. Th-they wo-won't l-let u-us s-see h-him y-yet" She sniffed as she buried her head into my shoulder.

I growled as I marched up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Gabriel Duncan. My son."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't see him yet."

I marched up to the desk in front of the woman.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"OK!" Bob yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!"

"His doctor is right there." Bob told me as I looked at the receptionist, smiling.

"Thank you for your help."

Before we went over to my son's doctor.

"How is my baby?" I asked as he looked at his papers.

"Well, he was very lucky, and should be home in a few days. He has a concussion, four broken ribs and a sprained knee."

"Can we see him?" PJ asked with slight fear in his voice while Charlie twirled her hair as he nodded and told us t

"The room number.

"Do not overwhelm him, though. He's tired and confused."

I nodded as I went in there to see Gabe's eyes barley open as he looked at us, asking with extreme fear and pain in his voice.

"Mo-mommy?"

I smiled as I sat beside him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?"

Just as he was about to answer, I heard one of the voices I hated with a passion. Bob's mother.

"Gabe, what happened?!"

"H-hey gr-grandma."

"Oh you poor thing."

"Mom, they asked us not to overwhelm him." Bob warned.

"He'll be fine and whatnot."

I then heard short, shallow breaths coming from Gabe before a few nurses and doctor came in, kicking us out as Teddy cried.

"This is all my fault."

Before running off as I yelled.

"Teddy, wait!"

Before running after her myself.

Teddy's POV.

I sat down on a bench outside of the bathrooms as I continued crying before I felt a hand on my back.

"What's wrong, baby?"

I heard mom ask as I collapsed in her arms, sobbing.

"I-I should've looked out for him. He's my little brother and I should've made sure he was OK" I cried as I clutched onto her tightly.

"Teddy, look at me." Mom sighed as she turned my head. "Gabe is gonna be OK. He just got overwhelmed by your grandma, and the same thing would've happened to me."

I nodded as I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"Now, Teddy, I need you to do something for Gabe." She told me before whispering in my ear.

"I can do that." I smiled as she nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Take Charlie and your dad with you. PJ and I will stay here." Mom said as I went to Dad and explained the plan.

*A Few Days Later*

Gabe's POV.

I winced as I accidentally put weight on my knee as PJ grabbed my crutches and placed them under my armpits.

"Thanks." I smiled as he side hugged me while we walked into the house and mom helped me get on the couch, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, mom."


End file.
